


Live with the Undead with Corky Courrant

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Love at Stake series
Genre: As a Vampire Turns, Christmas, DVN, Digital Vampire Network, Gen, Live with the Undead, MacKay Security and Investigation, News Media, Secret Santa, Secret Santa Pact, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky does the news report on the Secret Santas. Takes place after Ian's book, <span class="u">All I Want for Christmas is a Vampire</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live with the Undead with Corky Courrant

"And once again, for its fifty-seventh year running, Romatech Industries' Secret Santa Pact ran as smoothly as ever," Corky Courrant, the former Tower of London torturer, said into the camera on the set of the Digital Vampire Network, or DVN. "One hundred vampires dressed up as "Santa" and delivered "the goods" to all the homes, halfway houses, and woman's shelters via teleportation. Roman Draganesti," A picture of the famous vampire popped up next to Corky's face on televisions across the darkened half of the world, "started the Secret Santa Pact when he became coven master in 1950.

"The vampires that work the night shift at post offices around the country collect all the letters addressed to Santa and then Romatech Industries gathers the toys.

"Many kilted highlanders from MacKay Security and Investigation, co-run by Angus and Emma MacKay," Pictures of the happy couple showed on the screen, "and employees from Romatech gather the toys and deliver them on Christmas Eve.

"Myself and DVN have tried to get one of the "Secret Santas" to come and do an interview with us, but to no anvil." Corky motioned for the camera to come a little closer. "I almost got a Santa named, Dr. Phang, but his boss came around and told him he couldn't because I would make him seem like the bad guy." She shrugged. "It is my duty to always report the truth," Corky stated, "Besides, it's not my fault that they're breaking into millions of people's houses all night long." She smirked.

The camera panned back with a signal from Corky. "Now, for more on the lowly pig, Don Orlando de Corazon. Nobody has seen or heard form him in months. His show, As a Vampire Turns, is showing repeats and rumors as to where he went have been floating around DVN, but I want to hear your opinions, viewers. Call in using the number on the bottom of the screen."

From his office, the CEO of DVN, Sylvester Bacchus, groaned and threw his head against the back of his seat. "Not again," he moaned.


End file.
